The present invention relates to press apparatus and more particularly to presses used in shaping and compressing refractory material in the manufacture of items such as bricks and the like, and to frame structures for such presses.
Presses used in the forming of bricks and other compressed refractory material products normally require structures which include large moving masses, yet which require accurate alignment of a plurality of movable mold members. Such presses may also be subjected to high twisting moments. Accordingly, it is necessary that the frame structures of such presses be particularly rigid to ensure alignment of the various moving press members despite the forces on the press frame.
Attention is directed to the Byerlein U.S. Pat. No. 1,974,148, issued Sept. 18, 1934; the Doudet U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,669, isued Sept. 9, 1969; the Durbin U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,556, issued Feb. 7, 1967; and the Novak U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,006, issued Oct. 27, 1964. Attention is further directed to the Pappas U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,656, issued June 1, 1971, the Blaser U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,592, issued Feb. 22, 1972; the Munch U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,364, issued Apr. 3, 1973; the Groos U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,774, issued Jan. 8, 1974; and the Gailus et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,207, issued May 31, 1977.